I'm staying with you
by FacinelliFan882639s
Summary: Haymitch has made a real mess of his life, and he knows what can fix it. He just doesn't want to admit it. some HayHanna Hayffie, angst, self-harm, sex. Some fluff. Pre- books
1. Chapter 1

Haymitch stirred as the morning light filtered into his window, groaning as his brain smashed against his skull at a thousand miles per hour- at least it felt that way, to him. He felt the warmth of a body next to him and sighed inwardly, glancing to peek at who exactly it was before he bothered to worry himself with trying to remember. Johanna slumbered peacefully next to him, curled up in an almost adorable little ball. It started to come back to him, then. How she had been more than willing- not that he wasn't, of course. Any piece of tail to come along that was at least slightly attractive was an option to him.- and he was already having a hard time standing up. She had a gift, though. Oh damn did she have a gift. Not just for the art itself, but for the art of initiating it. Those damn melt me away brown eyes of hers had done the trick pretty quickly with that silky voice of hers attached.

It was a bit shameful how quickly she had figured out how to disarm him. As soon as he threw her roughly down on his bed in the training center, they were on each other, kissing each other forcefully and stripping at layers of clothing. As he roughed his fingers through her hair, she yanked on his own blonde mop with one hand, holding his face in the other- almost restraining him. He was a little too drunk to figure out just what made her tick at first, but as she left his lips, leaving a trail of lipstick behind as she trailed to his neck, he must've shuddered, whimpered like a bitch, SOMETHING, because she knew instantly. He was sure he had a hickey now, most likely a few. He reached to his nightstand and grabbed his flask, taking a hearty sip before feeling her hand on his chest, pulling him back down to the bed. "mm...Baby, don't get up yet..."

"Let's not start that now. It was one night."

"Mmm..." She giggled, lurching up to kiss him slowly. "You know I usually get what i want." she raked a fingernail down his chest. "Do you know how long I've wanted you right here?" The way her words almost looped together, like they were all one. Smooth...she was doing it again.

"How long is that. I feel like I should be a registered pedophile."

she laughed lively as she straddled him again, kissing him lightly. "I'm of age, thank you very much. And sweetie. you didn't just touch me." she pressed a finger to his lips. "You did me quite well."

"Shouldn't you get out of here before anyone knows." He asked flatly, unwilling to admit that yes, it was a good night.

"Mm. 'spose you're right, old man." She stroked his facial hair, tediously making sure it was all in place. A chill ran up his back as he questioned what in god's name he had done. This woman was truly psychotic.

"I think that'll suffice, sweetheart. Go." He reached for his knife instinctively, preparing for a morning ritual of his own kind. She reached for him slowly and gently, a completely different person than he'd seen before. covering the almost ghost-like scars across his wrist with her lithe fingers, she looked pleadingly into his blue eyes.

"Baby, don't...Don't do that anymore..." Thus far, she had been the only one shrewd enough to notice his other habit.

"Go." sighing, she exited to the elevator to her apartment, not bothering with clothing.

As he executed his own way of preparing for the day, he glanced at the clock. 45 minutes until Effie would start screeching were 45 minutes found useful. He lied back down, hoping to fall into a second restful bliss. Of course, no such luck came. Simply the thought of Effie entering his room was enough to send him reeling, but the darker sides of his mind came into play. He wondered if she could figure things out like Johanna had. If he could get her moaning like last night...

That really was all he wanted. He knew it in the back of his mind, but wouldn't acknowledge it. No, there was no way he could. He couldn't admit that to her. She'd have him castrated or sent to a sanitarium somewhere. That or she would hate him forever, fearing that he would hurt her at every turn, simply to get what he wanted. It wasn't just her rejection he feared, however, but the fact that his admission would be dangerous for her. They had taken everything he loved before, what would stop them from taking her?

He feels that warm, familiar hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him. He relishes in this part of the day- the time of day when she's sweet with him, gentle and understanding. Before she has to deal with his bullshit during the day, reminded of why she hates him so. "Haymitch?"she shook him gently. "Haymitch, it's time to get up..."

He knew better than to just lurch up right away, knowing that she would screech at him that 'if he had aleady been awake, why hadn't he gotten up?!'.  
She sighed and shook him a little harder. "Haymitch...How much did you drink last night..." Still thinking he was deeply asleep-or unconscious, she stroked his hair gently. He shifted slowly, feigning a sleepy stir. She quickly returned to shaking him, and he was sure she was blushing furiously by then. "Haymitch, wake up!"

He groaned, hamming up the act as much as he could. "What...?"

"Get up. You need to shower and shave before it's time to leave for training." The second statement was only hopefully, she knew there was no way he'd make the effort to shave.

He sighed and sat up, rubbing his face. "Alright...alright..."

Truthfully, he didn't remember much of the day after that. He remembered showering, getting ready, going to the training center...actually, NOTHING after that. He didn't even remember drinking.

That night, he woke up screaming and thrashing, unaware of where he was or what time it was. All he knew at that moment was his mother had been raped and brutally tortured to death, her body in the kitchen, his girl in his bedroom, in the same condition, and his brother shot in the street, right in front of him- they had shot him on the way to the candy store. And he had seen it all play out right in front of him, for the millionth time in 21 years.

"Baby!Baby shhh..." Johanna was straddling him, her hands cupping his face. "calm down...It's okay..." He felt his heart skip a beat, panicking at first that someone was restraining him. That fear quickly turned to fury.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Baby, it's me..."

"I KNOW DAMN WELL WHO IT IS."

"W...what's wr-"

"GET OFF."

"Haymitch..." She slinked beside him in bed, trying to hold his hand. He tore his arm away, glaring at her icily. "JUST GET OUT!"

"Baby-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! GET OUT!"

Tears in her eyes, Johanna stumbled out of Haymitch's room and into the elevator.  
Haymitch drew his knife from under his pillow, appreciating it's graceful gleam in the moonlight streaming in through his window and debating...


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Effie found Haymitch face down in bed, knife still in hand and wet with blood.

Her face went pale, waiting for him to take a breath, holding her own. She stared at him, trying to find where he had done the damage. She noticed then that his back was rising and falling with his breathing, and that it had been imagined danger, on her part.

She rested a hand on his back, shaking him slightly. "H-Haymitch...It's time to get up...come on..." No movement at first. She shook him a little harder. "Haymitch...come on...get up."

He stirred slightly, moaning. "No..."

She giggled, then relieved to hear his voice. "Yes, Haymitch. Come on."

He sat up, knife still in hand, and turned to her. "You're still here..."

She blushed, taken off guard. Truthfully, she was admiring his bare chest and his befuddled expression. But she would never admit that. "What?"

"You usually shake me awake, then leave...?"

"Haymitch..." She rested her hand on his that held the knife. "What are you doing to yourself..." She sat down on the bed beside him, her hand still on his. "Y-You know...if...If there's something...you want to talk about...if it would make you feel better...You...You can talk to me..."

He didn't reply, simply stared at her, trying to hide his surprise and keep himself from doing what he really wanted to- hug her, thank her, tell her everything just to have someone that would know other than Chaff...

"W...what did you do...?" She studied him further, noticing the large white scar acrossed his abdomen from his victory; other long-healed scars on his collarbone, his shoulders, his chest...Then the red and pink hue of the fresh scars on his upper arms caught her eye. "Haymitch..." She reached out to touch them, gently, hoping that somehow magic would become real and she would be able to heal them with just her touch...

No such luck was reached, however, as he jerked away from her before she could touch him. "Don't worry about it."

She cleared her throat, her face flushing a bright red hue under her makeup. "Yes...well..get ready, Haymitch."

He obeyed her, his head spinning and simply going through the motions of preparation. She knew...she knew how he was...

Still numb, he stumbled to wherever she had given him directions to go- he didn't really know. Johanna waited for him, still shaken and angry from last night. She regarded him furiously with nearly hollow eyes.

"Haymitch." The word was loaded with venom on her lips.

He sighed, dreading her presence. "JOhanna...listen.."

"I am, Haymitch. Oh, believe me I am."

He wanted to roll his eyes at her, call her a crazy bitch. But he figured that wouldn't be the best option at this point. "I'm sorry..."  
"Oh? for what?"

"Screaming at you...scaring you..."

"NOT for kicking me out and not letting me help you?"

"...No...?"

"Hmm." She regarded him with less fury, but with an air of superiority. "I'm still breaking up with you, Mitch."

"What? When the HELL were we together?!" He felt a stinging pain on his cheek, and it took him a moment to realize that she had actually slapped him- hard, too.

"YOU POMPOUS ASS!" She shoved him into a capitol light fixture. "WE HAD SEX AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN THINK WE WERE TOGETHER?! YOU WERE JUST USING ME?!"

He simply stared at her, bewildered-first of all that she had reacted this way, and second of all that she had thought they were together. She stomped away, mumbling to herself.  
As crazy of a bitch as she was, he had to admit- she was at least company. He, in reality, only had Chaff.  
That night, he didn't want bothered even with Chaff's company. He snuck to the bar on his own accord, and before he knew it, he was drooling on the bar, somewhere between unconscious and asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Effie hadn't heard from Haymitch for 3 hours, and she was starting to worry. Not that it wasn't usual to not hear fom him, but after what she had seen today, it was hard not to worry. She tried every different bar that he frequented, calling frantic by the end. Finally, the last bar she called did, infact contain one blonde victor, snoring away his booze.

Taking the taxi there, she found herself surprisingly excited to see him. She hadn't been in contact with him all day...But she hated him...At least, she thought she had. When she found him, a tad of that hate crept its way back. He lay facedown at the bar, a half-finished bottle of Jaeger in his hand. She wondered just how many it had been, if he had payed the tab. But, considering the bartender just wanted to get him out of there so he could go home, she figured it didn't really matter.

she rested a hand on his shoulder. "Haymitch?" She shook him a little. "Haymitch it's time to go back..."

"huh...?"

"It's time to go back to the training building. Come on."

He tried to stand up unsuccessfully, almost knocking Effie over with his weight. "Where are we..."

Effie sighed, hopeless once again. "We're in a bar, Haymitch. You passed out. Come on." He stumbled out with her, bouncing off walls and doorframes to keep himself upright.

He almost made it back. He was so close. But this really was the last straw for her. He had gotten sick in the cab, and vomited on her favorite pair of shoes. When they got back to the training center, she was absolutely livid. She grabbed him by the shirt collar and dragged him out of the car. She threw him on the sidewalk, wincing as his face scratched against the suface. He would have a mark there the next morning. "You're disgusting, Haymitch Abernathy."

He tried to get up, groaning and finding little success. He eventually struggled to his knees, and reached for Effie to try to find some support. She yelped when she felt his hand on her breast, and at first was too utterly shocked to do anything. That soon passed, however, and she back handed him as hard as she could, knocking him onto his back again.

"YOU ARE A DISGRACEFUL EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING, HAYMITCH ABERNATHY. YOU ARE UTTERLY DISGUSTING. YOU WASHED UP...WORTHLESS...VICTOR TRASH!"

She stomped away from him, leaving him on the sidewalk to fend for himself.

The next morning, she stopped in his room, as always to wake him up. She felt a twinge of remorse as she saw the scuff on the side of his face from hitting the concrete, and the bruise on his cheek from hitting him. It was quickly brushed aside through her spite and anger. She had been so close to having some kind of faith in him. But he had ruined that. She shoved him roughly, all hints of her former gentleness gone. "wake up."

He winced and stirred around. "Huh?"

"I said. get up."

"no..."

She grabbed him by the throat, pinning him. Not with a lot of strength, but just the surprise of it all was enough to keep him in place. "You insolent, disgusting man. You will get up this instant, get a shower, shave, and be down for breakfast and some coffee to get rid of that hangover or so help me god I will make you a Eunich. Do you understand?"

She left abruptly, her heart pounding. she knew she was very lucky he was too stunned to react. She knew she could very well have lost her life at that moment.

She busied herself with preparing for the day, deciding to worry about herself more than that imbecile. However, with all the effort she put forth to hate him for ruining her shoes and her night, not to mention the fact that he had touched her in such a way, she found herself more concerned with the fact that he might be upset with her. she felt an unfamiliar twist in her gut at the thought of him. A wrenching feeling at the thought that he could be upset with her. She pushed this aside. She shouldn't feel this way. Not about him.

She heard his footsteps behind her about an hour later. She turned around, glaring at first, then staring at him with astonishment. He was dressed in a suit, he was showered and what shocked her most of all- clean shaven. He looked fidgety and nervous, however, something extremely out of the ordinary for him.

"Haymitch...?"

"i...I'm sorry..." His voice was soft, and sounded utterly defeated. He certainly was pulling out all the stops today. Haymitch Abernathy- apologizing?

"O...oh...Haymitch, don't worry about it..." She stood to look up at him, and for the first time since she'd known him, she noticed how blue his eyes were...  
He backed away from her as she stood up. She noticed the marks on his face from where she had backhanded him and where his face had scraped the sidewalk.

"Uh...s...see you, I guess..."

"Yes...See you..."

She didn't have that much contact him that day, but she had to admit, she truly felt remorseful for how she had treated him.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, he sat in his room, twirling his knife in his hand. Apparently, he really was just as useless as he felt...as he had a feeling he was. Why not just get out of everyone's way. He'd already had himself bleeding- the gauges on his wrists had not quite stopped yet. Why not-

Chaff grabbed his hands, restraining him, and squeezing his right to try to release the knife. "What're you doing?! What're you doing, man?!"

"Get OFF me!"

"DROP THE KNIFE!"

He did, trying to writhe out of Chaff's grip. "LET ME GO!"

Chaff held him tightly, one arm holding his left arm and neck back, the other twisted around Haymitch's other arm. "what're you doing?!

Silence from Haymitch, stillness.

Chaff tightened the grip around his neck. "HAYMITCH!"

He sighed, trying to wriggle free. "What."

"What. are you doing. You can't do this..."

"And what authority are you to tell me I can't?"

"YOUR FRIEND, DICKHEAD!" He sighed, releasing Haymitch from his grip. "Why're you doing this...?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"That's true. You don't." He sighed and shoved Haymitch gently. "Don't make me lose another friend, man..."

"Was that supposed to be comforting?" "Supposed to be, yeah." Chaff cocked his head slightly, smirking at Haymitch. "Girl problems, Mitchie?"

"Go to hell."

"Already there, buddy. And you're right here with me." He frowned, the smile quickly fading from his face. "What's goin' on, man?"

Haymitch snorted, rolling his eyes and allowing himself to smirk. "What're you, my fucking therapist?"

Chaff chuckled, shoving him again. "Nah, man. You're just scaring me...I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"Yup. When I come in and you have a knife in your hand reay to kill yourself you're fine." Haymitch simply glared at him, unsure of how to react to his friend's interrogations. He wasn't the type to talk about these things, or to express any thoughts at all other than the snyde ones he shared quite freely. "Is it Johanna? What happened with you guys?"

"No. Nothing happened. we were just...physcial. That's all."

"I know, smartass. You're a lucky bastard." he laughed, but quickly stopped when he saw Haymitch's change in expression. His eyes changed from anger and fight to pure pain.

"You have someone to go home to. You have someone to live for..." He sighed, rising from his bed. "You have Azia..."

Chaff smirked, despite Haymitch's words. "You seem to have your eye on Effie, eh?"

"No. Not really..."

"Dude I've known you longer than Azia. I know when you're lying. I see how you are. I see how you act around her. You want her. But you don't want to let on, because she's from the capitol, right?" He laughed and shook his head. "She's hot, I gotta admit that. Man, you can't keep doing this to yourself...You're wearing yourself down...Every year you're worse...Every year you lose yourself a little more. And I hate to see that...You're my best friend.."

"So what do you want me to do. You're telling me all this sentimental shit what do you want me to do?!"

Chaff simply shrugged. " I don't know, man... You'll do what you want to do, anyway." He rose, leaving the room. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah..."


	5. Chapter 5

That night was one of the most hellish he'd ever experienced. Apparently, he hadn't drunk enough to fight off his greatest fear in the world- his memories.

They were especially vivid for some reason- he could almost taste the copper of the blood as the scent stained his nostrils. He could hear his brother's voice as he called for him...taste his worried mother's tears...Smell Rina's perfume that she wore on special occasions- wore to greet him after the games. Feel Maysilee's lips on the tips of his fingers...cold...lifeless.

Even the positive memories were twisted into a grotesque, horrifying quality as everything happened again- Maysilee. His brother. His mother. His girl.  
He didn't know how long he was screaming for. He didn't know how he ended up crouched behind the dresser, clutching his knife. He didn't care. All he new was that right now, he was more terrified than he'd been in a long, long time.

He fisted his hair, bringing his knees to his chest as another wave of fear crashed over him with a hopeless realization- he was losing his sanity. His mind was slowly slipping away from him- slowly but surely, he would become like the victor that had led him- utterly insane with no hope of recovery, stumbling even the simplest words and eventually getting locked up once he had won the Quarter Quell.

Before he could stop himself, a moan escaped him. It wasn't his memories he feared the most...It was the insanity that they could bring on in the dark of the night, when his loneliness and barrenness from his trauma was most prevalent and almost tangible in the blackness.

Effie heard Haymitch scream from her room. Rushing across to his, she paused in fear when she heard a strangled moan. What if he was hurt...What if he had truly damaged himself, and there was nothing she could do but hold him until the life was drained from him...What would she do...  
With resolve, she burst through the door, determined that dammit, he wouldn't be alone if he was dying. He jumped at the door crashing against the wall, and brandished his knife in the moonlight. "Haymitch?"

He felt himself shaking now, felt the knife handle digging into his palm...The sweat rolling down his forehead. Coming back to reality, he released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

She crouched in front of him, immediately reaching out ot him, not even flinching at the sight of his knife.  
"No...No get out of here- STOP!"

She pulled him into her embrace, despite his trembling and protesting. "What're you so scared of...?"

He felt his face grow hot. He had never anticipated this. He'd had fantasies of holding her. Had fantasies about meeting her in the night. But not like this. Never like this. "You don't care. Why're you here. you don't care."

"Are you repeating that for your own benefit? Trying to convince yourself of something you know isn't true? The sky's pink, the sky's pink..."  
"You didn't before. What changed. You don't now."

She pulled away from him to cup his jaw gently with her hand. He was apprehensive and wary, but he was listening. "I see how much pain you're in...How much you're hurting...For all the antics you've done, you never deserved the pain I see." She sighed, trying to smile a little. "I don't know what that's from, and I'm not asking you. You'll tell me if you damn well please. But I do care, Haymitch...I realized that...That you're more than the alcohol, Haymitch...There's more to you than that.."

He simply stared at her, her hand warm on his cheek, her words fresh in his mind. He was caught of guard for sure, and he wasn't sure what to say...  
He rose shakily, still trembling but desperately trying to stop, and sat on his bed again. He avoided Effie's gaze, unwilling to see what her reaction might be. "Go back to sleep..."

"Alright. But I'm staying with you tonight."

He tried not to let the surprise he felt register on his face as he lied back down. Effie wiggled close to him, but was careful not to touch him. Soon, he felt himself drifting to sleep. He didn't understand why he was so relaxed, why he could just fall asleep so easily...

When She woke the next morning, Effie felt her hand on Haymitch's side. She didn't remember moving in the night, but she must have. She was wary of moving, however, as he was sleeping soundly...Something she was sure he didn't do a lot...

She lay there, with him, watching his body move with his breaths. She wasn't sure why he reacted the way he had last night...or what caused the breakdown before...and she really did want to know...But she didn't want to push him. He would open up to her in his own time. It seemed like a long time before he started to stir, but eventually, he did. Raising his head, he slowly rolled over. Effie smiled gently at him, hoping to get more through to him.

"Good morning."

"hey..." he rubbed his face, rising from the bed to get ready. No greeting other than that...Disappointed, Effie prepared for the day, finally going into the kitchen for her breakfast. She froze when she heard Haymitch talking.

"I don't know, man...I...I want her so bad..."

"Then why not GET her?" Chaff's voice, pleading.

"I...you know why...It'd be dangerous for her..."

"What do you mean?"

"They took everything away from me once...Why wouldn't they do it again? What would stop them this time?"

"Dude, she wants you...You want her. Come on..."

Haymitch sighed. "You know...Last night she said something to me...I couldn't believe it..."

"Yeah?"

"she said...'you're more than the alcohol...There's more to you than that..' No one's ever said that to me... No one. And...quite frankly...I forgot..." He sighed. "But I don't get it...One minute she hates me and the next she's saying things like that to me..."

"So...you're pushing her away...?"

"...They'll take her from me...Just like they did Rina..."

"Mitch, man...you can't keep doing this. You can't push away everyone you love because you're afraid to let them in. You have to, man...You have to let people in. You're going to break yourself, if you haven't already."

"I...I can't."

"Why."

"...I said, because they'll take her away from me. I...I can't lose someone else..."

"You're scared."

"No, i'm not-"

"Yes you are! I can see it in your eyes! You're SCARED to let someone else in, because you know you'll need them. And god forbid Haymitch Abernathy would need ANYONE! You're putting yourself through hell because you're too BROKEN and you KNOW IT! So you're scared because you're afraid of rejection and you're afraid you'll NEED her! THAT'S why you're afraid if they'll take her!"

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK! IT DIDN'T TAKE A FUCKING ROCKET SCIENTIST TO FIGURE THAT OUT! OF COURSE I'M AFRAID THEY'LL TAKE HER IF I NEED HER. WOULDN'T YOU BE AFRAID OF THEM TAKING AZIA?!" He growled, getting closer to Chaff's face. "I'M NOT BROKEN. FUCK YOU! I'M FINE."

"Is that why I pulled that knife out of your hand? Because you're fine?"

"SHUT UP! JUST...SHUT UP!"

"You know...Look at yourself, Haymitch. Look at how much you hurt every day. EVERY FUCKING day you put yourself through this. Why can't you let yourself be happy instead of torturing yourself?"

"What's the point if it gets taken from me?!"

"Wouldn't you rather taste that again than just waste the rest of your life being miserable and damaging yourself like you are?"

"At the risk of her life?!"

"JUST TRY DAMN YOU. I'M SICK OF HAVING TO PULL YOU OFF CHAIRS WITH ROPES HANGING IN FRONT OF THEM AND TAKING KNIFES OUT OF YOUR HANDS. IF YOU LOSE HER, AT LEAST YOU FUCKING TRIED."

Haymitch simply sat in silence, his mind reeling, wondering if he deserved to be happy.

"Don't get me started on what it means to be alive. You're lying to yourself but then still you act surprised 'cause you're scared, can't come to terms with what you are-"

That night, Effie stepped into Haymitch's room, where music was blaring- rather rudely- but she couldn't help but to notice the lyrics-

"forget everything just for tonight we'll sing like everyone when they're alone, cause I've been waiting for tonight to sing whoa, whoa ..."

It was rather heavy rock...she'd never really heard anything like it before. It must be rather old...

"let's believe that if we all stand together,we're a force that can shake the whole once we're doing something right when we sing whoa, whoa"

She did like the meaning of the lyrics, really. It reminded her for a moment what life really was supposed to be. She felt Goosebumps on her arm as she came to this realization- She hadn't been living for a long, long time.

She gently stroked his arm, jumping as he startled. "Haymitch..."

"Oh...hey..."

She sat down on his bed and smiled. "W...what song is this?..."

"This Is The House That Doubt Built...Why?"

"I...I like it." She nodded. "I do. I heard it and...i wanted to know what it was."

"Oh..." He took a swig of his alcohol and turned away, disinerested.

"Haymitch..." She sighed. "I heard you and Chaff talking today...It was hard not to..."

He felt his heart drop to his feet. She had heard..."Oh, yeah?" he tried to seem disinterested still, taking another drink of liquor.

"Yes." She ripped the liquor bottle out of his hands.

"Damn you, Woman-!" He froze as her lips frantically crashed to his. He hadn't expected this at all...Not this reaction, but the exact opposite.

She started a little when she felt his rough hands around her waist, his thumb probing under her shirt, if only accidentally. She shuddered at his callous touch. His hands were so rough, but she found herself liking it.

She held his face in her hands, and was surprised at how soft his facial hair actually was, and found herself surprised that she enjoyed it, too. Especially how it felt against her lips when she kissed him.

She broke away from him, smiling like a schoolgirl. "Well..." She cupped her hand on his face, stroking his cheek.

He chuckled. "Well." She met his gaze, immediately marvelling at their oceanic color that she had never realized. "I'm staying with you tonight."  
His smile faded slightly and he grunted. "Are we, now?"

"Yes." She inched closer to him, lying her head on his chest. "I see how you are at night...you shouldn't do that to yourself...you can't face that alone."

"I'm fine. I have for-"

"I'm staying with you."


End file.
